


Rules of The World

by caffeinatedlyyours



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 12:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13457832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinatedlyyours/pseuds/caffeinatedlyyours
Summary: Just a little something I wrote today. An exchange between nameless characters about the rules of a world.





	Rules of The World

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a drabble that for some reason, my brain wanted to write. I doubt it will be further continued, but I thought I should post it.   
> Hope you enjoy~  
> -Rin

“Alright before we go in, do you want to review the rules one more time?” She asked me, flipping her hair back from her face. In the dark, it glowed.

I shrugged, looking over the edge of the murky pond I was about to jump in with a slight shiver. “If you want to. I mean what’s the worst that could happen?”

“What do you mean what’s the worst that could happen?” she sputtered indignantly, immediately listing all of the terrible and oh so horrible things that could happen before she realized I was kidding. She rolled her eyes, obviously, my sarcasm wasn’t as funny to her. “Fine, then. Just the basics?”

I shrugged again. It didn’t matter to me, the wind was biting into the thin tactical gear I was wearing and I wanted to get a move on. She sighed and cocked her hip to one side. The movement drew my attention away from the pond.

“Alright. First, don’t be rude. These people are as sensitive as they are old. Second, don’t eat or drink anything, unless you want to become the newest addition to their family. And third, don’t—”

“Don’t take anything,” I finished for her before stepping off the edge and free falling into the pond. I expected the water to be cold and I wasn’t disappointed, it enveloped every section of my body and for a moment I couldn’t see or breathe.


End file.
